Akatsuki: Meeting Dora
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: *Karrine is in the Akatsuki* Karrine tries to change the channel from *stupid* Dora to something else, but the TV haywires and transports all the Akatsuki to the Dora land. But, Dora and Boots are in Konoha! Their friends are dead! What will happen?


**WARNING: Really random, crack, you will die laughing, AKATSUKI, foul language cause... well... this show is annoying, who even likes Dora except little 1-4 year olds who don't understand why it's so annoying?**

"To get to the-"  
Karrine yawned and switched the Channel.  
Well, tried to. The TV started shaking, and then her and the whole Akatsuki were pulled into Dora The Explorer.

"WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN BUBBLE GUPPIES?!" Karrine cried, and the others gave her looks that said, 'Why are you being an idiot?'.

When they landed, Karrine looked at herself, then screamed. Deidara, who was dressed as Boots (We'll find the rest of the Akatsuki later) jumped up and screamed, "What?!"  
Karrine pointed at her clothes. "I'm the most annoying childs character in the WORLD~ *To the Tune Of We Are The Champions by Crazy Frog*!"

Deidara looked at himself. "Can I take off the monkey suit?" Karrine glared at him. "If I have to be a stupid toddler explorer, you have to be a stupid boots wearing monkey."

Deidara gave Karrine a puppy dog look, but she ignored it.  
Deidara, sighing, started singing. "Doot, da doot doot doot Karrine! Doot da doot doot doot Karrine (Alright)-"  
Karrine gave him a look, and said, "I'm gonna sing it backwards, then you go." Deidara shrugged, but then nodded.

"Heeelp me- I'll sing it with my name." Deidara nodded.

"Heeeeeeeelp me Karrine! Limbo! Keep your sweater up... Your sweater up! They're haunting me! They're haunting me! They're haunting people! They're haunting people! Yeah Yeah! Hey hey he we'll need some food! On the boat! Yeah boy voices... Grab your happy bag! On Halloween! Ahhh and we all share moon for Christmas Deidara! Aahhhhh! Rrrrrrrrrrrrr! Leave my rose to oyster oi! What! Karrine de de de de! Karrine de de de de! *Laughing* Karrine de de de de! Yeah what!... Karrine do do do do! Karrine is dumb! Getting it on! Oooo aaaahhhh THE ROSE!"

There was silence. "I think I called myself dumb..." Karrine whispered, Deidara not hearing.

"Karrine, are you sure you should be singing that? It sounds like a witchy incantation."

"Of course not!"

Karrine laughed at Deidara. Deidara screamed as a rose suddenly popped out of the ground, and Karrine stared wide as the rose opened to reveal Tobi as Tico and Sasori as Benny.

Karrine snorted and fell over. "You guys look like a purple squirrel and a blue bull!" She cried, and then stopped.

"Who do you think is Senor Tucan, the Grumpy Old Troll, and-" She fell over, LMFAOing at the though of Hidan being Swiper. "S-swiper! BWAHAHAHA!"

"How do you know all these characters?" Karrine wiped at her eyes, which had started to have tears come out, and said stoically to the confused Sasori, "Just cause I'm older doesn't mean I can't remember from when I was a child. I do have a photographic memory, b*tch."

Silence.

"Sorry, I think you're awesome, not a b*tch."

"You're really being insane right now." Karrine grinned at Deidara. "I think that's so nice."

There was suddenly shouts of, "Ola Karrine! Ola Deidara!"

"F*ck, shut up you pr*cky children!"

Deidara, Tobi, and even Sasori made some sort of laugh.

"Do-do-do-do Karrine! Do-do-do Karrine! Do-do-do Karrine! Do-do-do Karrine! Chan, Chan, Chan the Explorer! Deidara and super-cool explorer Karrine! Need your help! Grab Your Backpack! Let's go! Jump in! Vaminos! You can lead the way! Hey! Hey! Do-do Karrine, Do-do Karrine! Hidan, no swiping! Hidan, no swiping! Aww man! Karrine the Explorer!"

Karrine broke down again and shrieked in laughter. "I KNEW HIDAN WAS SWIPER!"

Then the voices screamed, "Ask the map how to find the rest of The Akatsuki and leave~!"

Karrine shrugged, and said, "Map! Where the f*ck are you, you lazy masp?!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm trying to get out of your backpack who's trying to eat me, you impatient pr*ck."

The Map cried, and the 4 stood wide eyed.

"I think I like this version of Dora much better." Karrine said, and then the map, who happened to be bipolar, went back to it's happy, ANNOYING way it was before.

"If there's a place you got to go

I'm the one you need to know

I'm the Map

I'm the Map

I'm the Map

If there's a place you got to get

I can get you there I bet

I'm the Map (12 times)"

Sasori Growled in frustration.

"To get to the rest of the Akatsuki and back to your world, we have to go over the Old Grumpy Troll's bridge, into the park, and to Dora's House, where the portal is."

He said this 3 more times.

After it had annoyed the h*ll out of the 4, it finally stopped, and went back into the backpack, cursing the 4.

"Alright, Deidara, you have any clay?" Deidara said, "I don't..."

"You don't think...?" Sasori asked, and 4 pairs of eyes *minus one eye, cause Tobi has only one* traveled to the purple backpack, who was grinning at them.

"You need clay?" It asked, and Karrine, knowing it sings to, shook her head no, and said, "Let's walk."

The others nodded, and Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, and Karrine treked to find the others.

The horrible journey had begun.

**Review! How do you like? Next chapter has Dora and *ugly* friends finding Konoha! I can't wait to write it, cause all the horrors of them!**

**Sneak Peak:**

_Dora and Boots made their way to the gate, only to be jumped by ANBU. They were taken to Ibiki._

**What will happen?! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


End file.
